Not Like Other Girls
by Midnight Green
Summary: She was always secretive.She had dark secrets no one ever could dream of, but as they slip out, one by one there are different consequences, and if she’s not careful, one mistake could lead to a suicidal death
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I'm doing this as a break from homework so yea… just read, this is the one I was saying I had inspiration from Rugrats BUT it dosen't come up until ….later on hehe… sorry but I can't give out any plot details, I know I'm cruel

* * *

'Fanfiction'- Character speaking

'_Fanfiction'_- Character's Thoughts

'**Fanfiction'_- _**Main Character's Thoughts

_Fanfiction – _Flashback, Replay of Events or Dream

* * *

**A Long Afternoon**

A girl with long black hair up to her waist swiftly got out of a cab, paid the driver and swiftly mad her way to the house at the end carrying….around 5 luggage bags? She knocked on the door to the house and waited for a few minutes, then tried again, after ten minutes she finally gave up and pressed the doorbell, after this didn't work she got fed up and raise her foot but a miracle worked as a seemingly non-existent voice popped into her head

**'Come on, your going to be living here for A WHOLE YEAR, don't give a bad impression'**

The girl sighed but as she was still a little pissed of decided on a _little _payback. She pressed the doorbell but didn't let go and kept pressing until the door opened. A boy with long black hair and red-blazing eyes with three commas in the middle answered the door

'WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHEN CAN YOU GUYS STOP STALKING ME?'

The girl cocked her head to the side '

**Didn't they agree to let me stay? Sheesh'**

'Uchiha Fugaku?'

She asked uncertainly, she was answered with a glare

'Do I look anything like my father?'

Now she was pissed beyond words and confused at the same time

'Ummm…you know, If you didn't enjoy company why'd you agree to this?'

The boy looked a bit calmer, but not a lot

'I have no idea what the hell you're talking about'

She sighed and pulled out her acceptance letter

* * *

Dear Miss Mika Aira

With the student exchange programme you have been placed in the care of the Uchiha family, you shall attend university with the eldest son of the family, we hope you have a nice stay and have a great experience, if anything happens or you have any enquires, please don't hesitate to inform us, You will be staying with Uchiha Fugaku and his family, all details are with the other papers underneath

Yours Sincerely,

John Smith

* * *

The boy cursed under her breath while she was still a bit confused, if they had accepted shouldn't they know about this? Now she was dead confused she was pretty sure, she had written to this Uchiha Fugaku a few times and he seemed like a nice guy so she was dead confused, he had said he would be unable to pick her up and she had told him it was alright but….now she was dead confused

'Umm…is this the Uchiha house? Or am I like, totally lost?'

She asked

'**What the fuck is going on?' **

The boy shook his head

'Sorry, I wasn't…informed about this…arrangement, come in'

She raised an eyebrow

'**First he swears at mean now he's being a total gentleman? Is he schizophrenic?'**

He broke her out of her thoughts

'I'm Uchiha Itachi, sorry about earlier'

'Well, Uchiha-san I'm Aira Mika so do you think you can show me to my room? Because I'm tired'

Itachi looked at her

'Uchiha-san?'

'As far as I know it's a polite term used here, or would you rather me to call you? Uchiha-dono? Uchiha-sama?'

Mika said sarcastically

Itachi shook his head

'No, anyway I'll show you to one of the guest rooms, follow me'

Itachi then left and went up the stirs, when he was out of earshot Mika started complaining sarcastically to herself

'Yes, leave your poor guest out her by herself and don't help with the luggage, I sure hope he's not the one I need to go to Uni with, oh God, why me? What in Heavens name have I-'

'Are you done yet'?

'Ahhh!'

Mika yelled and quickly did her favourite move, the reverse counter kick, straight in the stomach of….

* * *

'Oh shit'

Mika stared in horror as Itachi leaned against one of the coaches in the room; she quickly rushed up towards him and quickly checked his pulse

'At least he's alive'

She murmured

'Well, it'd be embarrassing if I died because some _girl _kicked me'

Mika stared shocked before she glared at him

'Well this _girl_ happens to do different types of self defence along with other different sports, Uchiha-_chan_'

Mika sneered, Itachi looked at her with disbelief

'Excuse me, Mika-_sama_'

Itachi said sarcastically, Mika rolled her eyes

'I'll continue this argument when I'm not tired, can we please go?'

'Well that's what I was doing but a certain _someone _decided she didn't want to follow'

'Well that's because a certain _someone _decided he wouldn't help carry a certain _someone_'s luggage'

'Well that certain _someone _does a lot of self defence and should be able to strong enough to carry them'

Mika looked in disbelief, scowled and voiced her thoughts

'Are you insulting me? Arrg! Forget it! Sheesh I'm not even here for an hour and already I'm arguing, Kaede was right, I am an argument attracter, you know what? Do what you were doing! I'll just lie down on this couch and get some rest! And by the way! I'm tired from an 8 hour ride on a bloody plane with no medication because I forgot it and the ride was hell!'

Mika yelled and plopped herself on the closest coach available, which was a….red colour one Itachi walked toward her, she just ignored him and stared at the ceiling

'Get off'

'…..'

'Get off'

'…..'

'Get off'

'…..'

'GET OFF!'

Mika sighed and turned to face him

'You know, you remind me of Kankuro, and why do I need to get off?'

'Because in order to continue with what I was doing I need to sit on this chair because I was there before you ruined my life'

That was it. Mika couldn't stand this

'YOU STUPID PRICK ASS JERK, I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL, I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN HERE FOR AN HOUR AND YOUR ALREADY TRYING TO MAKE MY LIFE HELL, IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT WHEN I FIRST FOUND OUT IN AMERICA I COULD GO ON AN EXCHANGE PROGRAMME I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN SO I SIGNED UP FOR IT THEN A LETTER TOLD ME WHERE I WOULD BE LIVING SO I PAID THEM THE MONEY AND FLEW HERE THEY DAY I WAS SUPPOSED TO AND I DIDN'T GET TO MEET THIS NICED FRIEND, OR JUST A PERSON THAT JUST IGNORED ME NOOOO IT HAD BE SONE SNOBBY THING!'

Itachi looked at her in disbelief

'_The hell, she can scream all that in one breath?'_

'**breathe in…breathe out…in…out…in…out…in…out I should've taken meditating.'**

Mika opened her eyes

'Okay, PLEASE Uchiha-san, just take me to my room'

'….'

Mika wanted to scream, out of all the men she met, hanged out and dated this guy was the one who was able to get on her nerves within….less thank an hour

'**Man, how will I survive the year?' **

And to add, she was normally a calm person, which took a lot to get her to scream. Mika resorted to the last option, dragging the luggage around the house until she found a room. She sighed. This would be a loooooooooong afternoon

* * *

Author's Note:

1. LOL what did you think of it?

2. Mika (Japanese: Full Moon) Aira (America: Of the Wind) so it literally means Full moon of the wind…hehe

3. John Smith? Couldn't be bothered trying to find a name and John Smith is really popular so yea…

.4 I personally love FRIENDLY arguments because I'm stubborn and I mostly win the cases

5. Red couch? I just thought of the first colour I could

6. Concerning my NejTen I want you to know I'm not stopping but barely thinking of plot to go with requests so far I've had message/choice/reviews of wanting NejTen and SasuTen

7. This probably won't have a lot of ItaOc for a while,a LONG while

8. This will take a long time to update and depending on my mood

9. Yes I redid it so it fits in

10. About my 'Rugrats all grown up' inspiration it won't be posted in a loooooooooonnnnnnnnnggggg time I've also gotten an inspiration from the movie 'take the lead'

11. Be prepared for a WAY WACKO pairing next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Nothing Much to Say……

* * *

'Fanfiction'- Character speaking

'_Fanfiction'_- Character's Thoughts

'**Fanfiction'_- _**Main Character's Thoughts

_Fanfiction – _Flashback, Replay of Events or Dream

* * *

**New Friends**

Uchiha Itachi had never been more amused in his entire life. Of course he wouldn't show that. As soon as he had finished the letter he wanted to curse his father for not telling him but this girl was amusing, she was strong, stubborn and…. not like other girls. He looked on amusedly as she rounded the corner for the tenth time, trying to find a guest room to rest, he broke off from his thoughts when he realized the girl wasn't moving, instead her head was lowered so her eyes where not see, but the clear give away was her fists.

* * *

Mika shook with the effort to contain her anger. Dammit. Dammit she couldn't hold it in anymore and gave an ear piercing shriek that would later give her a sore throat for weeks, not that she cared, all she felt was triumph when she saw out of the corner of her eye that the boy who was a total jerk was suffering, she brought her shriek up a few pitches, if that was even possible, as she watched the Uchiha covering his ears in pain. She then stopped and punched the wall to her left damn, was she angry.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi had NEVER EVER felt so horrible in his life, damn that girl could scream. He felt like praising Kami-sama when she stopped, until he realized that she was punching the wall next to her, which happened to be the door, when the door broke down he winced but sighed relief that she was finished…. but the room turned out to be the gym, almost immediately she squealed with delight and zoomed in to start working every possible machine so fast that within half an hour almost three-quarters (¾) of the machines were broken he looked on with a LARGE sweat drop

'_Oh man'_

* * *

Mika excitedly worked out on the machines, luckily the wall, which she knocked down, happened to have gym things so she was able to be at least a bit happy, she wasn't able to use equipment unless she went to her friends apartment gym but there was A. The lack of privacy and B. Her parents. Her parents thought it was 'unlady-like' to work out and do 'man' things and was horrified when she announced she wanted to join sports and self defence along with her long range of other activities

* * *

Itachi was deeply concerned for the rest of the working machines, how was he going to explain this? And most of all how was he going to get ALL that replaced?

* * *

_Beep…beep…. beep…_

Uchiha Itachi groggily got up, and sighed in relief

'_It was only a dream'_

Just a dream.

* * *

Mika lightly started cooking as she looked around, this house was…plain, besides from the furniture which was red, black or both the whole house was red, she sighed and rubbed her eyes, her pills' effects were working on her but If she took them too much then she knew eventually her body would become immune to it and keep her up…all night. She had a feeling this was a reason why her parents wanted her to go to exchange, so that maybe she could get rid of her sleeping problem but hell. This was making it worse. She looked in a genuine direction of Itachi's room and grinned mischievously.

* * *

Itachi felt something warm shake him by his shoulders and…. he twitched and turned his head….

* * *

That day was the day the loudest, girlest scream was ever released

* * *

Mika sweat dropped…man she knew it would scare him…but this? She quickly shook him, hie eyes crimson eyes flared in anger.

'What the hell?'

'Well? Can we go? I don't want to be late because of you'

She watched as Itachi hit himself on the head while yelling

'Dammit!'

'Kuso!'

'Why Me?'

And

'It wasn't a dream'

She just looked on confused '

**'Schizophrenic I think it is'**

As she followed Itachi out she noticed his eyes were…. black? That was strange, weren't they red a second ago? She made a mental note to ask him about it

* * *

Mika walked with Itachi, but she was a bit…. uneasy at the glares every (slutty, in her opinion) girl and the lustful looks the guys were giving her

'Wow! Is it just me or is THE Itachi hanging out with a girl?'

She jumped back until she saw a girl with blonde hair walk up. Other guys, and girl walked up, The blonde girl looked her up and down, eying every curve she had, she got a bit…intimidated, and freaked out when…

'Hey, why don't we hook up sometime?'

Mika almost fainted. Almost

'Ano…. I'm straight'

She replied hoping she'd get the image when the girl turned pale and everyone in the group laughed. A girl with spiky black hair in a ponytail roared with laughter

'Haha…told ya Deideria, you look like a girl too much!'

'Shut up Anko!'

'But she's got a point, Deideria'

'Not you too Hatake!'

Mika looked a bit scared…these people where…overwhelming?

She quickly looked around until she spotted a girl with black flowing hair and red eyes of to the side, getting a bit…mushy with a boy in green spandex, she quickly walked up to the girl and shyly said

'Umm..I'm Aira Mika'

The girl smiled

'Yuuhi Kurenai'

The boy next to her gave her a thumb up and yelled

'YOSH! I am Maito Gai! Any friend of my beautiful flower is my friend!'

Mika smiled uneasily…

'**Okay?'**

'Ano…is that group always like that? And why were the girls glaring at me?'

Kurenai chuckled a bit

'That group is the most….infamous group around, and you were hanging out with the leader, whether they deny he is or not, who just happened to be the heart throb of Leaf High, he doesn't let any females near him except for the Anko, so naturally everyone would be jealous of Uchiha Itachi's girlfriend because many here would kill to be in your position

Mika froze

'Girlfriend? You've got it wrong, I'm just living with them because of an exchange program and his father allowed me to live with them, besides he's a MEGA jerk'

Kurenai looked surprised

'Really? I've heard Itachi lived by himself '

Mika shrugged

'I dunno but it was his father, I'm pretty sure, who accepted me'

Before the conversation could keep going a man who was smoking from the group called.

'Hey, Kurenai, care to hook up tonight?'

Many girls glared at Kurenai, while Kurenai herself was blushing red while Gai was glaring

'Asuma! Leave my beautiful flower alone! You only want to end her youthfulness!'

He cried out. While the boy called Asuma walked up and totally ignored Gai completely and leaned right next to her

'So what about it?'

Kurenai blushed but punched him

'I'm with Gai! Leave me alone for the a hundredth time, you wacko!'

Asuma flew to the group while Mika looked at Kurenai

'That wasn't the first time?'

Kurenai blushed

'No, he's don't it before a lot, but I'm with Gai'

Mika nodded

'Hey can you show me the office? I need to get my schedule'

She smiled

'Sure'

* * *

Kurenai walked with her to the office

'So why are you here?'

Mika smiled

'I'm an exchange student, normally I would be in Australia, I saw the notice and thought "why the hell not?" '

Kurenai laughed

'Yea, It must be cool to be able to travel, I've always wanted to, by the way how old are you?'

'I'm 13'

'Wow! And your parents actually let you?'

'It took a bit of convincing but I have relatives in Japan, just not in Fire and their pretty loose on some things and extremely strict on others'

'Well, since coming have you got your eye on anyone?'

Mika laughed

'That's one of the things my parents are extremely strict on they say boyfriends are a distraction from education and that I'm too young'

Kurenai looked…unaffected and laughed

'Well you are, until you meet the right guy'

'Which might not be in a long time'

'OR maybe the guy you live with'

'No way, By the way I think Itachi's a schizophrenic'

Kurenai laughed

'Excuses Excuses but that's how it all starts with'

Mika easily changed the topic

'You haven't told me anything about yourself'

Kurenai leapt

'Oh! Sorry, that's really rude of me..hmm..well you know I'm Yuuhi Kurenai but you can just call me Kur-chan and I'll be 14 this June 11th, umm…I baby-sit when I can, I like shopping and yea….now, you tell me about you, because obviously you only told me about your age '

Mika shrugged

'Well, I turned 13 five days ago and I like sports, algebra, language and geography and I like to read … good books'

'Wow, wait you turned 13 five days ago so that means that your birthday is… 7th May, oh and Happy Belated Birthday!'

Mika laughed and played along and playfully scolded Kurenai

'You forgot it was my birthday! Some friend you are!'

Kurenai laughed and played along

'Awww … please forgive me, I'd just die without a friend like you!'

Mika laughed Kurenai was cool, she reminded her of her friends, which made her both comfortable and homesick already.

'I'll think about it…..'

'Aww… come on, you won't let our friendship die like this, would you?'

Kurenai whined which made Mika laugh

'Nah, your right, so I'll forgive you '

Kurenai laughed along with her until…

'KURENAI!'

Both turned around to see a girl with shoulder length hair and two bandages on her cheek run up to them

'Are you deaf? I was running and yelling out your name for a good two minutes'

Kurenai laughed

'Sorry, I was talking with the new exchange, Rin meet Mika, Mika this is Rin'

'Hi!'

Rin eagerly said with energy, giving her hand, Mika smiled at her upbeat attitude and took her hand while replying.

'Mika'

'So where are you going?'

'Kur-chan is taking me to the office to get my schedule, by the way do you mind if I call you Ri-chan?'

Rin laughed

'Sure, but Rin is pretty short you know?'

'I like to shorten things but give them heaps of happy ways!'

'Me too!'

Rin squealed.

'**Is she like me as well?'**

Kurenai laughed

'Well, what are you going to call Itachi then?'

Rin looked confused

'Itachi?'

Kurenai smirked

'Right you don't know, she boards at his house'

Rin looked at Mika with wide eyes

'You board at Uchiha Itachi's house?'

Mika shifted uncomfortably

'Yes'

'THE **Uchiha **Itachi's house'

'What's so good about Uchiha Itachi other than his looks?'

Kurenai grinned

'OOOOOhhh, I knew it! You like him!'

'I don't it's not a crime to say a guys cute, besides I'm not interested but what's so good about him'

'He's only from the richest family in Japan!'

Rin blurted out

'So invite us over, I want to see what it's like'

Mika laughed

'How about both of you come over today after school?'

'You serious!'

'Yea'

'Well we'll need to go home to pick up stuff '

'Stuff?'

Kurenai cut in

'We should talk at lunch, we're outside the office and we've only got 5 more minutes left before the bell rings, go in, Mika'

'Aren't you guys coming?'

'No, we're going to wait outside'

'Okay?'

* * *

'Ummm…hi?'

The secretary looked up

'Yes?'

'I'm an exchange, can I get my schedule?'

The secretary turned around to a bunch of folders

'Aira Sumi Mika?'

'Hai'

The secretary handed her timetable and looked confused, although she hated the subject she still asked

'Ano…I don't have history'

The secretary sighed exasperated

'You're here at the second half of the semester, you'll switch to history next semester which will be next year'

Mika nodded

* * *

**Monday**

Period One: Science

Period Two: Geography

Period Three: Geography

Roll Call: 8A

Recess

Period Four: Maths

Period Five: Sport

Period Six: Sport

Lunch

Period Seven: Technology

Period Eight: Technology

**

* * *

Tuesday**

Period One: Design and Tech (Elective Textiles)

Period Two: Science

Period Three: Science

Roll Call: 8A

Recess

Period Four: Commerce (Elective)

Period Five: Maths

Period Six: Maths

Lunch

Period Seven: Technology

Period Eight: Technology

**

* * *

Wednesday**

Period One: French (Elective)

Period Two: English

Period Three: English

Roll Call: 8A

Recess

Period Four: Design and Technology (Elective Textiles)

Period Five: Design and Technology (Elective Textiles)

Period Six: Geograpghy

Lunch

Period Seven: Commerce (Elective)

Period Eight: Commerce (Elective)

**

* * *

Thursday**

Period One: Scripture

Period Two: Design and Technology (Elective Textiles)

Period Three: PDHPE

Roll Call: 8A

Recess

Period Four: English (Wide Reading)

Period Five: PDHPE

Period Six: English

Lunch

Period Seven: French (Elective)

Period Eight: French (Elective)

**

* * *

Friday**

Period One: Maths

Period Two: Geography

Period Three: Commerce (Electives)

Roll Call: 8A

Recess

Period Four: Science

Period Five: Maths

Period Six: French (Electives)

Lunch

Period Seven: English

Period Eight: Science

* * *

Author's Note:

1. In this story there all the same age or a year younger/older

2. And they're all friends

3. NO! It's not permeant Kurenai/Gai, Who you want her to be is up to you but tell me who you want.

4. For those who don't know, I changed the last chapter so that she's staying for a year, sure for a normal real life it would be two months but there isn't a lot to type on two months AND this IS fanfiction;

5. Okay, I'm going to mention the fact that it's now May in here, hehe.

6. I don't know Rin's last name and I don't feel like making one up

7. Thank god, the conversation while going to the office was VERY long!

8. Because I was lazy I copied of my real timetable LOL and NO I refuse to write the room and teacher


End file.
